


Loving Christmas

by SapphireDragonis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Izaya Can Be Possessive, M/M, Mikado is Lonely, OOC Izaya Probably, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDragonis/pseuds/SapphireDragonis
Summary: Mikado is alone on Christmas, so he walks around before getting a reminder of his past. His boyfriend decides to comfort him and gives him quite the surprise in the process. Izado and probably OOC Izaya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas people who apparently like my work, thank you for reading and please review.

As soon as Mikado woke up, he knew that it wasn’t going to be a very good day, despite the fact that it was Christmas. He looked over at his phone and read all the Merry Christmas messages from his friends, but he almost threw his phone at the wall for Kida’s message.

‘What’s up my favorite Mika-chan. I’m spending this Christmas with the lovely Saki, remember, if you’re going to spent the day with your precious lover then please use protection, and take tomorrow off for resting.’ Have a Merry Christmas, Kida.

‘One of these days, Kida-kun is going to get his ass kicked for his sarcastic comments.’

It wasn’t all that surprising that Kida sent something like that to Mikado, in fact, it was anticipated that something like this would happen. That doesn’t mean it was necessary, or appreciated.

In truth, Mikado had actually been dreading the Christmas holiday this year. Not because he didn’t know what to get his friends, but because he knows that he isn’t the first person people will go to in order to spend time with for the holidays. Even his own boyfriend would probably rather spend Christmas in his apartment than with Mikado.

What really made this day the worst was the fact that the informant hadn’t even texted or tried calling him yet. So, since Mikado was going to spend the day alone, he might as well do something other than lie there all day. He got up, showered and got dressed, then he grabbed his phone and bag, and left to wander the probably empty streets of Ikebukuro.

While walking around he began to get hungry, he walked around a bit to find somewhere to stop for food, he noticed that Russia Sushi was open today. He went inside and was immediately greeted by Simon, while Dennis was behind the counter as usual. He sat on one of the stools and placed his order before Simon got him into a conversation.

“Mikado, it’s good to see you today, what brings you around on Christmas?”

“I didn’t have anything to do, so I decided to go for a walk and ended up here. By the way, I have presents for the both of you that you can open up later.” With that said, Mikado pulled out two small presents, wrapped neatly and with a bow on each. He handed them to Simon since Dennis was working on the order. “You can open them after work today.”

“Thank you very much, I’m sure it will be wonderful no matter what it is.” Simon gratefully accepted the gifts and walked into another room to put them away before returning.

“By the way kid,” Dennis spoke up this time, “Where’s Izaya? I’d have thought that you would want to spend Christmas with him this year since you two have been dating for several months.”

“Oh, he’s probably working right now, he doesn’t usually get holidays off if it’s important enough. Plus, there’s always next year for us to spend it together.” Mikado gave them a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Dennis and Simon decided not to comment on it no matter how much they wanted to.

At that point, Mikado’s food was ready and he started eating it, not too long after he started eating though, someone else came in and Simon greeted them as well.

“Shizuo, welcome, come and sit down. Would you like to try the special today? It’s good.” Simon was talking in his usual cheery voice that was always fun to listen to, but Mikado was kinda worried since Shizuo knew that he was dating Izaya. He remained silent while eating, and kept his impassive mask up so he didn’t seem too afraid.

“No thanks Simon, I’ll just have my regular today.” He took the seat that was right next to Mikado’s while Dennis started preparing his usual. Despite how he may seem, Shizuo was actually a relatively calm person when not provoked, and the silence between the two was rather comforting.

While waiting for his food to be done, Shizuo started looking around and his eyes fell onto the young boy sitting right next to him eating calmly. ‘Wait, don’t I know this kid from somewhere? Oh, that’s right, he’s the kid that the Flea is always pestering. I think he said they were dating, but that Flea spouts nothing but lies all the time. I’ll just ask him then.’

“Hey kid,” Mikado tensed a little bit but regained his composure in a heartbeat, “Aren’t you the one that the Flea is always pestering, and going on about how you two are dating?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He was succeeding in keeping his voice calm, but the fact that there wasn’t any anger behind Shizuo’s voice really helped.

“I was wondering, are you two really dating, he never shuts up about you.” Surprisingly, there wasn’t a hint of anger or disgust in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

“Yes, we are actually, we’ve been dating for several months now.” By now, Mikado was getting a bit nervous as to how he would react, but it didn’t show physically.

“Huh, so he was telling the truth for once. By the way, why are you alone, if you’re dating, shouldn’t the two of you be spending the day together?” The question surprised Mikado since he wasn’t expecting that from the person who hated Izaya the most.

“I think he’s working right now, even if it is a holiday, since Izaya doesn’t have a specific schedule, it’s hard to tell when he’ll be working, and for how long it will take.” He gave a small smile that once again didn’t reach his eyes. Shizuo noticed this and decided to speak up about it.

“What about your other friends, Celty seems to enjoy your company, and the other two that you hang around with would probably want to spend some time with you as well.”

“Actually, I think Celty would rather spend Christmas alone with Kishitani-san this year, Kida-kun is out of town with Saki-san, and Sonohara-san is spending the day with her family this year.” By now Mikado had already finished eating, and was getting ready to leave.

“What about your parents, wouldn’t they want to spend the holiday with you since you’re living away from home?” A look that Shizuo couldn’t describe passed over Mikado’s face, but vanished as quickly as it had come. That made him even more curious, but he was willing to drop the subject if it brought the boy discomfort.

“Actually, they would rather spend this Christmas alone since it has been such a long time since they got the chance to do so.” Mikado was looking down at the counter with pain filled eyes that seemed almost dead, needless to say, Shizuo dropped the subject quickly. The silence returned, and Mikado left to continue his walk around Ikebukuro for a little while.

While he was walking he wasn’t watching where he was going and ended up in the park and decided to sit on a bench and watch the few children who were showing off their new toys to the others that were at the playground. He continued to be lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice when a certain red eyed informant walked up behind him until he poked him on the shoulder.

The last person Mikado expected to see at the park was his boyfriend, Izaya Orihara, and yet, here he was, fur trimmed parka and all.

“Izaya! What are you doing here, I thought you’d be working right now.”

“I can’t just stay inside my apartment all day while my little Mika-chan was all alone on Christmas, now can I?” His usual teasing tone, and trademark smirk made Mikado’s heart flutter. “As for the paperwork, well, I finished that up a little while ago. Come on, let’s go back to my place and spend the rest of the day together.”

Mikado just couldn’t say no to his childish tone and went along with it. He still had Izaya’s present with his since he wanted to give it to the man in person.

“By the way, Mika-chan, what were you talking to Shizu-chan about?” Mikado wasn’t surprised by the question at all to be honest. It was only natural for Izaya to know that.

“He was wondering if we were really dating, and also why I was alone. It was just a short conversation between us, that’s all.” He was speaking honestly and Izaya could tell.

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t hitting on you or anything. Then I’d have had to hurt him pretty bad.” Izaya was rather possessive over Mikado, but he didn’t mind since he was the same when it came to Izaya.

When they made it back to Izaya’s apartment after walking in a comfortable silence for a little while, they took their shoes off and went into the living room where Izaya pulled Mikado onto the couch and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips before turning on a movie and snuggling up against each other with a blanket since it had been really cold outside.

Izaya could tell there was something on Mikado’s mind since he wasn’t even paying attention to the movie at all. ‘What’s wrong with him, normally he’d be happy to spend time just relaxing like this with me. Sometimes Mikado is so hard to read, while other times he’s like an open book.’

“Mikado, what’s wrong, you’ve hardly said a word since I found you at the park.” The concern was clear in his voice while he spoke.

“It’s nothing, just kinda lost in thought a bit.” He didn’t look at Izaya once while speaking, as if he was afraid of what he would see.

“Mikado, it’s not just nothing, something is upsetting you so please look at me this time and tell me what it is.” The last this Izaya thought he would see when Mikado turned to look at him was tears streaming down his face. Finally, Mikado started talking while trying to keep his voice calm.

“It’s just, earlier when Shizuo-san asked me why I wasn’t spending the holiday with anyone, my family came up in the conversation and I remembered what happened before I moved here. That made me start thinking that something like that was going to happen agai-mmph!” Izaya kissed Mikado deeply until he melted into the kiss. After about a minute of them kissing Izaya broke it so they could breath again, and so he could tell Mikado something.

“Mikado, you don’t have to worry about anything like that happening to you again, because I’ll always be there for you. Even if all your friends shatter your heart and leave you, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces again and put them back together. I’ll protect you until the end of time because of how important you are to me.”

“But Iza-” Izaya placed a finger on Mikado’s lips to silence him again.

“Please let me finish Mikado, no matter what, I will not let anyone treat you that way again because you are as fragile as a porcelain doll to me. When I first met you, I thought that you were a totally open book, but you proved me wrong time and time again. When you agreed so happily to start dating me, that was the happiest moment of my life, simply because of you. Your seemingly endless happiness was the best thing in the world to me, even after I found out about what your family did to you, I never once doubted my love for you. All that did was make me want to protect you more so I could make up for all the times I couldn’t.”

At this point, Mikado couldn’t stop crying because of everything that was being said, he moved his hands to cover his mouth to keep himself from breaking down altogether.

“After all this time of us being together, all I want to do is to continue to be with you, I think that you are absolutely perfect, and nobody could ever hope to compete against you. I want to continue being able to protect you, but only if you’ll let me.” Izaya got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket before opening it to reveal a beautiful sapphire engagement ring. Mikado was smiling through his tears at Izaya while this all happened.

“Mikado Ryugamine, will you marry me, and allow me to continue to protect you forever?”

Mikado was unable to speak because of his crying, so he furiously nodded his head, Izaya pulled his hand out and slipped the ring on his finger. He then got up and immediately gave Mikado a long and comforting hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

After the whole ordeal, they were both very tired so they changed and went to bed for the night. They decided to leave the announcement of their engagement until the next day, and the planning for the wedding as well. Almost as soon as they pulled the covers over themselves, they were asleep, Izaya on his side with his left arm tucked underneath Mikado’s head, while his right arm was draped over his torso. Mikado was snuggled up against Izaya with his hands wrapped around Izaya’s torso, and his face in the crook of Izaya’s neck.


End file.
